


Triangles

by hope_mikaelson_can_step_on_me



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love Triangles, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_mikaelson_can_step_on_me/pseuds/hope_mikaelson_can_step_on_me
Summary: basically an AU if Hope had woken up from Josie's subconscious in 2x16. Kinda a love triangle between Hope, Josie, and Landon, but Hosie remains supreme.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	1. What Comes After

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic, and I honestly didn't know where I was going to take this idea but I hope you like it! (Also I will probably used the word awkward way too many times for it to be legal)

Falling in love with Josette Saltzman was not something Hope Mikaelson ever intended to do. Ever since she was 14, she had harbored feelings for the siphoner. Even while she lost her whole family, and even while she fell in love with Landon Kirby. She loved Landon, she did. But it was nothing compared to the way she felt about Josie. But she knew her feelings weren’t reciprocated, so she distracted herself, enraptured herself with a boy who had a puppy crush on her. However, Josie was always on the back of her mind. When Josie had admitted to having a crush on her when they were younger last year, it made Hope’s heart flutter. She told herself Josie didn’t feel that way anymore, but it still filled her with delight to know at some point, Josie had felt the same way she did.  
When Hope had to come up with the plan to put herself into Josie’s subconscious, she never could imagine things turning out the way they did. She believes it was that time that she fell impossibly more in love with Josie. But the fantasy was over, and she had to go back to the safe option. Except it wasn’t safe. She always had to look out for him, feeling like if she dropped her watch for a second, she would lose him. It was tiring and starting to get to her. It wasn’t much easier in the Josie department either though, believing Josie hated her for being with Landon because she and the phoenix had had a fling. As good as Hope was at geometry, she wasn’t sure how much more she could take of triangles.  
After she woke up from Josie’s subconscious, it was more awkward than ever. She and Josie hadn’t even had a chance to talk yet. She got the obligatory “welcome backs” and “I’m so glad your safe”, from Alaric and the others, but she mostly kept to herself. After all of that, she tried going back to her room when she was stopped by, of course, Landon. Sighing inwardly, she gave her best fake smile despite the exhaustion she felt.  
“Hey. I’m glad your safe.” He spoke awkwardly, pulling her into a hug.  
“Me too.” She quipped, hugging him back.  
“So, are you okay?” He asked, sounding worried as he released her.  
“Yeah, just… tired. I probably just need to sleep.” She didn’t make eye contact with the boy, instead looking at her folded arms. It was true, she was super tired, and just wanted the day to be over. But she also wanted to just be by herself for a little, to think.  
“Well, I’ll let you get to it.” He leaned down to kiss her, but she turned her face at the last second, so his lips caught her cheek instead.  
“Yeah, goodnight.” She hoped it wasn’t too obvious she was avoiding him, and ducked around him towards her room, leaving Landon high, dry, and a little confused.  
Back in her room, Hope shed her clothes immediately, hopping into her shower, feeling heavy, tired, and at a loss.  
‘I wonder what Josie thought about all of that.’ Hope pondered, remembering quite clearly how pig-Josie had suggested kissing the subconscious-comatose-josie to wake her up. She wondered if it was just her misogynistic-pig act or if Josie really had wanted Hope to kiss her.  
Finishing her shower, she wrapped herself in a towel and opened the door back into the bedroom. She nearly dropped her towel when she jumped sky-high, in response to seeing none other than Josette Saltzman perched on the side of her bed.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Josie jumped up, “I was just waiting for you.. sorry I- I should have said something or waited til-“ Josie rambled before Hope cut her short.  
“No, no, it’s fine, I just wasn’t expecting it.” She assured the other girl, gripping her towel fiercely to her body.  
“I can just come back later.” Josie stammered, moving for the door.  
“It’s fine, really, just… wait outside while I put some clothes on.” She said, unmoving from the bathroom entrance.  
“yeah, uh, of course. Sorry.” Josie exited quickly, shutting the door behind her but not walking away.  
Hope took a deep breath, ‘Why is Josie here right now? I seriously can not handle this.’ Hope blinked hard, shaking her head. ‘Stop it, she doesn’t like you, she’s probably just here to thank you for helping her.’ She quickly changed into her pajamas, seeing as it was 11 pm anyway.  
Once she was finished, she opened her bedroom door and let Josie back in. They silently sat on her bed, a good foot between them. Hope picked at her comforter, waiting for Josie to start.  
“So…” Hope spoke after too many seconds of silence.  
“Uhm, I just ah, wanted to talk, ya know. Just to like, say thanks after, like, saving my life and stuff.” She furrowed her brow, probably realizing how awkward that came out.  
Hope laughed awkwardly, “Yeah, I mean, you would do the same for me.” She glanced at Josie, seeing that she was biting her lower lip. Hope’s heart fluttered involuntarily, and she felt wrong for seeing it. Hope started at Josie’s lips a little to long, and Josie caught her gaze suddenly. Hope looked away as fast as she could, but she wasn’t so sure she had the siphoner fooled.  
“Yeah..” Josie said after a while. It was apparent none of them really wanted to talk about what happened in Josie’s subconscious. Hope cleared her throat before speaking.  
“Well it’s really late.” Hope said, maybe a little too loud, and Josie sat up a little straighter.  
“Yeah, I should go, let you get some rest.” They stood up together. Josie took a step forward, and then the pair were hugging. Hope’s pulse raced. It was wrong, so wrong. She was with Landon. She loved Landon, so why was her body betraying her like this? After an almost uncomfortable amount of time, they slowly released each other. Josie paused when her face reached Hope’s. Hope wanted to grab her soft face and kiss her right there, half of her screaming to do it, the other screaming at her to remember Landon. Gulping, Hope realized she was again staring at Josie’s lips, but when she looked into their owner’s brown eyes, she found they were staring right at hers. ‘No way, Josette Saltzman does not like me. No way in hell.’ Hope turned away quickly, Josie releasing her just as fast and she departed, pausing at the door.  
“Goodnight, Hope.” She spoke, looking over her shoulder but not at Hope.  
“’Night, Josie.” Hope spewed quickly, hugging her arms to her chest. She waited until she could no longer hear the sound of Josie’s footsteps with her normal hearing before collapsing onto her bed with a heavy sigh.  
‘This cannot be happening. Is it possible to be in love with two people at once? I know I love Landon, I really do.. but there’s something about Josie, I’m just drawn to her.’ Hope turned over, smashing her face into her pillow with a huff. ‘When did my life get so complicated?’ She thought before turning over again to stare at her ceiling. ‘Oh yeah, I’m a Mikaelson, my life’s been complicated since before I was born.’ She closed her eyes, feeling a headache coming on. She would deal with this later, right now she was way too exhausted and drained in more ways than one.


	2. A Little Bit Hairier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x01 handon-but make it hosie ;)

Hope tossed and turned all night. Despite herself, she couldn't stop thinking about a certain brunette Saltzman twin. The morning was no different. She tried to concentrate on whatever Landon was blundering on about at breakfast but found herself drifting back to last night's events. 

"Hey, anyone home?" Landon had obviously noticed her conscious absence, but she elected to play coy.

"What? I'm listening." She insisted, eating another bite of yogurt-her favorite breakfast food.

"Seriously, what are you thinking about? Is it Josie? She's fine, you saved her. It's over." Landon had meant for it to sound comforting, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. It did quite the opposite, the mention of the siphoner's name made her heart jump, and she suddenly felt too hot in her uniform sweater. She wiggled out of Landon's grasp, picking up the rest of her yogurt.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." She forced a smile, kissing him on the cheek before standing up quickly. "I should really get to class, I don't want to be late." 

"Oh I'll walk you." Landon smiled, starting to get up.

Hope backed away, holding up her free hand like a shield. "Don't worry about it, I really do have to get to class, I have to study for a quiz in Chemistry of Magic." The lie slipped easily passed her lips, and she left him, dumbfounded in the cafeteria. 

She quickly threw the rest of her yogurt in the trash and rushed into the closet bathroom. She pushed open a stall door and locked herself inside, leaning against the side of the stall heavily. 'Why are you doing this to yourself?' Hope cursed herself, squeezing her eyes shut. 'You love Landon! You're going to ruin this for yourself like everything else if you don't get that damned witch out of your head!' She turned around, banging her head on the wall, thankful that there was no one else in the bathroom. She hated that Josie was getting to her. They were just friends! Josie had admitted to having a crush on her when they were 14 but.. that didn't mean she still liked her! Hope almost whined in agony. She needed to sort this out-and fast. There was absolutely no way that she was going to fall in love with Josette Saltzman-again! However, she also didn't want to go to Chemistry of Magic, where Josie would no doubt be punctual for. No. Way.

Undoubtedly needing a release, Hope exited the school. There was no need to be stealthy about it, there were many students milling about, practicing sports or other activities she couldn't care less about. She was however-careful no one was watching her as she snuck into the woods surrounding the school. She planned on turning in the woods, the students knew not to venture too deep-in case someone(i.e. her) was out there and dangerous. Besides, they were all too busy with their sweating and gossiping, and studying. She went pretty deep in until she was sure it was safe before she started to take off her shirt. She normally only turned at night, but she was feeling particularly stressed out right now for obvious reasons and really needed to clear her head. 

She was now standing in her underwear, and, with one last glance around just to be sure, she quickly removed the last of her clothes. She stuffed them into her backpack as fast as possible. Wasting no time-she started to shift. It didn't hurt anymore, her father had taught her long ago not to fear the turn-but to embrace it. This allowed her to be able to finish turning in a matter of minutes instead of hours like the normal werewolf. She stood now in her wolf form, shaking out her gleaming tan fur. She instantly felt better in her more primal state. All her worries had left her, and she was free to run wild. And run she did. She ran so fast under the dappled light that she couldn't have been more than a blur. 

She ran for what seemed like forever but could only have been a couple of minutes, until she realized she was much closer to the school than she thought. Of course her wolf didn't care, her wolf just wanted to run run run. She forced herself to turn away from the direction of the school, but she stopped short. She caught scent of something sweet and deliciously witch. Her wolf wanted it, wanted to chase. She tried to push away from the she scent, but her wolf wanted to follow it more. 

She slunk through the forest, as if stalking a piece of prey. She could feel herself getting closer, and instinctively licked her jaws, even though it made Hope cringe. 

That was when she finally saw her. Josette Saltzman was walking through the forest, clearly enraptured in whatever she was reading. Hope let out a primal growl, immediately wishing she had controlled herself as soon as it was omitted.

Josie whipped around in surprise, dropping her book and stumbling backwards at the sight of Hope coming closer. Hope thought she probably didn't know it was her, but wolf Hope didn't care. Wolf Hope wanted to chase. Taking advantage of Hope's momentary lapse of thought, she lunged. Josie was frozen in place, her arms coming up to cover her face. At the last second, Hope forced herself to turn back, and in seconds she was human again. And naked, very naked. She took no time in ripping Josie's jacket off her waist from where it was tied and covering herself up. It was easy considering the height difference between the pair. 

Before Josie had the chance to recover, Hope was shouting, "Are you crazy? I could have killed you!" She knew it was an exaggeration, but she was still in shock as to why Josie would be in the forest alone. 

After recovering from her initial scare, was quick with a retort. "Well what are you doing turning into a wolf in broad daylight!" Hope knew Josie wasn't confident in her response, but didn't dawdle on it. 

"I have my reasons!" An equally poor response. "Besides, your father obviously taught you not to come here at any time of day-so.. what are you doing here?" She questioned, desperately trying to turn the conversation off of her. 

"I just-I had to clear my head." Josie spoke softly, breaking first. She bent to pick up her book, and Hope watched as Josie's brunette curls fell around her face teasingly. 'No.' She told herself firmly. 'You can't think about her like that, she's your friend!' Hope shifted uncomfortably, not sure what to say.

"I-I get what you mean." She replied lamely, shoving her hands in the pockets of her hoodie before realizing quickly it wasn't hers-and taking them out swiftly. "Sorry about the jacket by the way-"

"No it's-it's fine. It's the least I could do after you literally saved my life." Josie cut her off quickly, catching the shorter girl by surprise.

There was awkward silence after that, neither girl knowing what to do next. 

"Uh-I should probably get back to class..." Josie trailed off, and Hope tried to look anywhere but the witch, settling on her bare feet in the leaves. 

"Yeah- I need to go find my backpack..." Hope equally trailed off. The silence was deafening, and the space between them felt like light years. 

"Uhm well, I can help you look, I don't have to go back so soon." Josie rambled out quickly, and looked shocked for half a second as if she herself could not believe what she said.

Hope stumbled over her words, not sure how to respond. "Well-I mean, I-I know where they-well I mean kind of-I don't really need help-" She cut herself off, not knowing how to finish her sentence, but it didn't matter.

"No I don't mind." Josie spoke quickly, shaking her head along with her words. "Really." She added, as if it would persuade Hope.

"Uh-sure, I-I guess." Hope glanced up quickly and back down as soon as she caught brown eyes with blue. 

The two walked within an arms length of each other, but avoided each other's gaze at all costs. The truth was, Hope knew exactly where her backpack was, but she wasn't just going to refuse Josie-that would be cold and impolite. At least that's what she told herself. It was awkward, but deep down they enjoyed each other's company. 

"So-why were you out here this early in the morning anyway?" Josie questioned, breaking the silence and turning her head to look at Hope fully for the first time.

"Well. I-I just needed to clear my head, I already told you." Hope stammered, meeting her gaze with a few quick glances at a time. 

"Oh." Josie looked down again-seemingly disappointed by Hope's answer.

"I mean it's not like there's a rule that I can only turn at night, right?" Hope nervously tried to save it. Josie just nodded in agreement.

The two continued on in silence until Hope spotted her backpack exactly where she knew it would be. "Ah, there it is." She smiled awkwardly, quickly grabbing it up from the forest floor. She opened it, taking her clothes out. "Uh, do you mind?" She laughed not unkindly, gesturing with her clothes. 

Josie flushed and turned quickly. "You know, this is the second time you've had to change while I was with you." 

"Ehaha..." Hope laughed awkwardly, quickly putting her own clothes on and taking off Josie's hoodie. "Yeah, that's kind of weird."

"Okay, I'm uh.. done." Hope bit her lip, wondering why she had to be so gawky. "Ah, here's your jacket... thanks."

"No problem." Josie spoke too quickly, grabbing it back. Their fingers brushed ever so briefly and Hope swore Josie must hear her heart thumping against her ribcage. 

"Soooo.... I'll see you in class I guess.." Hope tittered, releasing her lip from between her teeth. 

"Uh yeah, listen.. I know it's not really your scene, but.. there's a party at the old mill tonight, if you're interested." It was Josie's turn to bite her lip. "But I totally get it if you're still tired from the whole-going into my subconscious thing." She looked at Hope with her big doe eyes and Hope didn't think there was a way in hell she could say no.

"Uh are you going?" Hope asked stupidly, even though she could correctly guess the answer.

Josie chuckled awkwardly in response. "Uhm yeah."

Hope shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. "Maybe I'll stop by." 

"Cool, cool." Josie sucked in a breath. "So I should probably go now." 

"Yeah uh, bye." Hope smiled awkwardly-feeling the tension.

"Bye, Hope." Josie glanced once more at Hope before turning back towards the school, walking away. She didn't look back.

Hope squeezed her eyes shut, for once, not thinking about Landon. She knew there would be hell to pay with Alaric, but... maybe the party wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long but the comments really helped motivate me to finish this chapter. Buckle up because the next chapter will be a wild ride!  
> Notes are critiques are always welcome :) Thanks for reading and have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's a little uneventful, I wanted to know if people would like the idea before pledging more hours to this. So Leave what you thought below or any ideas or other chapters that can get these guys deeper into the triangle, or if you just liked it! Have a great day :)


End file.
